Marion Cotillard chez les sorciers
by Caliadne
Summary: Suite à un pari que j'ai perdu contre un ami, voici un petit OS mettant en scène Marion Cotillard (oui, l'actrice) chez les sorciers. Il y a aussi un meurtre.


Marion débarra la porte de son loft en bâillant. Elle se débarrassa aussitôt de ses chaussures à talons aiguilles qui la faisaient souffrir depuis au moins trois heures. Elle se délecta du silence qui régnait dans son appartement et, surtout, de la solitude. Pas de gardes du corps qui ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle ; pas d'acteurs qui venaient la féliciter ; pas de journalistes qui lui demandaient un commentaire. Elle traversa le salon sans allumer la lumière et ouvrit les deux battants de la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Après avoir jeté son châle sur son lit, elle fit enfin face à la grande armoire vitrée qui couvrait la presque totalité du mur face à la fenêtre.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient tous les trophées qu'elle avait gagnés, depuis sa première compétition de natation à l'âge de quatre ans jusqu'à son dernier succès cinématographique. Marion pianota sur le petit clavier à la gauche de l'armoire le code de sept chiffres qui permettait son ouverture. Elle épousseta le bloc de bois verni qui servait d'estrade à son prix le plus prestigieux, qu'elle avait libéré la veille en anticipation de ce moment, et déposa dessus la statuette dorée d'un homme chauve. Un Oscar. _Son_ Oscar, comme en témoignait l'inscription à ses pieds, _Best Actress 2007: Marion Cotillard_.

Marion était tellement concentrée dans sa contemplation de son nouveau trophée qu'elle n'entendit même pas deux hommes entrer dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Ils portaient des capes blanches et avaient chacun une baguette dans la main, abaissée à leurs côtés, pas dans une position d'attaque. Les hommes s'entre-regardèrent, les sourcils haussés, s'étant attendus à plus de réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Celui de droite haussa une épaule et se racla la gorge.

— Mademoiselle Cotillard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Marion sursauta et fit volte-face.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en reculant vers le bouton qui appellerait les gardes de sécurité de l'immeuble.  
— Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, mademoiselle, répondit l'autre homme. Nous vous demandons simplement de venir avec nous.  
— Pour aller où ? Et que sont ces ridicules morceaux de bois que vous tenez ?

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard consterné à leur baguette.

— Enfin, mademoiselle Cotillard, ce sont nos baguettes !  
— Vos baguettes ?  
— Nos baguettes magiques.  
— Magiques ?  
— Nous sommes sorciers, tout comme vous.

C'en fut trop pour Marion. Elle arrêta sec son avancée furtive vers le bouton d'urgence et ouvrit des yeux larges comme des soucoupes. Puis elle éclata de rire.

— Mais que racontez-vous ? hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sorcière. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs. La sorcellerie n'existe pas !  
— Mais… si. Vous êtes une sorcière de sang pur. Vous avez grandi dans un milieu de sorcellerie. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas y croire quand vous en faisiez partie jusqu'à dix-huit ans ?  
— Conspiration. C'est tout une conspiration du gouvernement.

Marion recula encore de quelques centimètres.

— Et Beauxbâtons ? demanda un des hommes.  
— Une école originale, sans plus.  
— La guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda l'autre.  
— Le gouvernement s'en servait pour masquer la guerre en Afghanistan.  
— Le Quidditch ?  
— Que des effets spéciaux. À cause de la hausse du prix du pétrole, la Formule 1 perd des spectateurs.  
— Et ça ?

Pendant leur joute verbale, un des hommes avait remarqué une boîte de carton dans un coin de l'armoire vitrée. Il avait profité du fait que Marion s'en était éloignée pour s'en emparer. Il avait jeté la boîte ouverte au sol et brandissait maintenant son contenu, une baguette de 21 centimètres et bois de saule, vers la jeune femme.

— Marguerite, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers son ancienne baguette d'étudiante, délaissant le bouton d'urgence.

Les hommes retinrent un rire alors que Marion s'emparait de sa baguette, un peu poussiéreuse puisqu'elle n'avait pas été sortie de sa boîte depuis sa graduation de Beauxbâtons. Ils lui laissèrent quelques moments d'émotion, puis réitérèrent leur demande :

— Nous aimerions que vous nous suiviez.

Marion reprit ausitôt une posture méfiante.

— Vous suivre où ?  
— Certaines personnes croient qu'il est temps que vous réintégriez le monde des sorciers.  
— Jamais ! cria-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette. Je ne suis pas sorcière !

Un jet de lumière jaune quitta le bout de la baguette et heurta le bouton d'urgence, déclenchant, 20 étages plus bas, le signal qui amènerait à l'appartement une dizaine d'armoires à glace. Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête.

— Mademoiselle Cotillard, nous sommes vraiment désolés, nous aurions espéré ne pas à avoir à faire ceci.  
— Petrificus Totalus.

Chaque homme prit un des bras de Marion, maintenant rigide comme une planche de bois, et le trio disparut de la chambre au moment même où les armoires à glace enfonçaient la porte d'entrée.

_  
PLUSIEURS MOIS PLUS TARD

Marion s'apprêtait à rendre sa compagne échec et mat quand les deux joueuses furent enveloppées par l'obscurité.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix dans le noir.  
— Ce n'est qu'une panne d'électricité, dit Marion, sa phrase aussitôt confirmée par une lumière plus faible qui se répandit dans la chambre. Ah, tu vois ? Le générateur s'est déjà mis en marche !  
— …lectricité ? Générateur ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta l'autre femme, se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce en se tordant les mains, ses yeux bleus tournoyant dans tous les sens.  
— Ah oui c'est vrai, marmonna Marion, je suis chez les _sorciers_, ici. Attends-moi, Amorette !

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le couloir au même moment que leur voisin d'en face, le seul locataire de l'étage assez invivable pour qu'on lui assigne une chambre sans colocataire.

— Gilderoy, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marion en s'approchant du grand homme.  
— Ah, ma chère, une attaque de Snuffelopagus mangeurs de lumière. Oui oui, je vous assure, j'ai été victime d'un grand nombre d'attaques similaires pendant mon ascension de l'Everest à la recherche du yéti.  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Le Snuffelopagus aspire toute la lumière d'un endroit, il s'en sert comme nourriture. Les sorciers sont alors plongés dans le noir le plus total jusqu'à la levée du soleil.  
— Mais il y a de la lumière, fit remarquer Marion. Ça ne peut donc pas être un Snuffelopagus.

Gilderoy et Amorette fixèrent Marion.

— Il a pété, expliqua simplement Gilderoy.

Marion leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en route vers une chambre du bout du corridor, où il semblait y avoir un attroupement de sorciers. Elle entra dans la chambre, flanquée de Gilderoy et d'Amorette. Elle avisa tout de suite le vieil homme allongé sur le dos sur son lit, le visage d'une sinistre couleur pourpre.

— Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Gilderoy.  
— Quoi ? répondit Marion, inquiète.  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répondit Amorette, paniquée.  
— Des rideaux avec des dragons ! J'en ai toujours voulu des pareils pour ma chambre !  
— GILDEROY ! s'écria Marion avant de baisser la voix. Il y a un _mort_ ici !

L'homme s'approcha du lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil au visage du décédé avant de relever la tête et de déclarer aux autres :

— C'est visiblement le travail d'un strangulot ! Voyez comment son visage est boursouflé. Et à la hauteur du cou, il devrait y avoir… ah tiens, c'est étrange…

Marion attrapa la manche d'un vieux sorcier en robe blanche qui passait à côté d'elle.

— Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé ?  
— Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça ce matin, en faisant notre première tournée de l'étage.  
— Mais il faut appeler les gendarmes ! Scotland Yard !

L'homme désengagea son bras et s'éloigna de Marion en lui souriant. Celle-ci soupira une autre fois en se rappelant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les termes « moldus », ici. Elle s'assit sur un lit libre, hors de la portée de Gilderoy et de ses spectateurs, et réfléchit.

D'abord, la couleur de son visage. Vraiment étrange. Peut-être avait-il effectivement été étranglé. Pas par un strangulot, évidemment, mais par autre chose. Une corde, des mains, un drap, un fil électrique… Tout ceci aurait laissé des traces. Elle aurait pu aller vérifier tout de suite, mais voulant éviter que Gilderoy lui fasse un discours sur les Ronflaks Cornus, elle préféra faire une note mentale de cette hypothèse et continuer ses réflexions ici même.

L'homme en robe blanche avait aussi mentionné leur tournée de l'étage. Leur première tournée, en fait. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que le meurtre avait été commis durant la nuit. Et la nuit, les ascenseurs étaient hors limite. Si le meurtre avait été commis entre 21 heures et 6 heures…

— … le meurtrier est un résident de l'étage !  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Marion faillit tomber du lit de surprise. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Gilderoy et Amorette l'avaient rejointe et lui demandaient de leur expliquer sa théorie.

— Ça pourrait être un infirmier aussi, dit Gilderoy quand Marion eut fini. Eux ont accès aux ascenseurs tout le temps.

Marion fixa son interlocuteur, ébahie par le fait que sa phrase était sensée. Ça devait être une première depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

— Ou bien un Grongol.

Ah oui. Forcément.

— Dis Gilderoy, tu as vu le corps de près. As-tu vu des marques dans le cou ?  
— Il y en avait une, oui…  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Une seule grosse bosse. Vers le milieu du cou. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais était assez dure au toucher. Elle était de la même couleur que le reste de sa peau.  
— Ah…  
— Tu sais ce que c'est ? Parce que j'ai vu des bosses pareilles, en Patagonie, quand je recherchais le grand serpent des steppes. Les boursouflures grossissaient quand les habitants étaient mordus par…  
— C'est sa pomme d'Adam.  
— Ah.

Marion aurait tout donné pour se retrouver devant sa télévision à écran plat, à regarder tous ses épisodes des Experts à Miami. Elle était certaine que le Lieutenant Horatio aurait beaucoup d'indices à lui donner.

— Pardon, dit une voix masculine à sa gauche, mais que faites-vous sur mon lit ?  
— Ah, Maurice, répondit-elle en se levant prestement. Nous étions simplement ici à propos du meurtre.

Un tic nerveux agitait l'œil droit de Maurice. Il souffrait de paranoïa intense, depuis un épisode de balais volants ensorcelés par des collègues de classe, et Marion avait appris à ne pas l'exciter. Un claquement de doigts inattendu en sa présence pouvait résulter en une attaque de panique complète.

— Ah oui, lui, dit le paranoïaque en ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil vers son voisin de chambre pourpre.  
— Dites-moi, par hasard, vous avez été ici toute la nuit ?  
— Oui, où vouliez-vous que j'aille, mademoiselle ? Je dors, moi aussi. Mais que d'un œil, hein ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans ces sombres halls, marmonna-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil furtif aux autres occupants de la chambre.  
— Vous avez vu quelque chose hier ?  
— Je dormais face au mur.

Marion se demanda rapidement quelle était l'utilité d'apprendre à dormir avec un œil ouvert si tout ce qu'on fixait était un mur.

— Et vos oreilles, elles dorment comment ?  
— Chacune son tour aussi.  
— Avez-vous entendu quelque chose la nuit dernière ?

Maurice secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait rien entendu. Marion lui décocha un large sourire et Maurice, effrayé par tant de dents exposées, se réfugia sous son couvre-lit. Marion se tourna vers Gilderoy et Amorette.

— Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.  
— Ça devait être un Servalyon, ces animaux peuvent être parfaitement silencieux, quelle que soit la situation. J'en ai vu un, à Bali, marcher sans faire de bruit sur une étendue de coquille d'œuf. Une chance que j'avais avec moi mon –  
— Si Maurice, avec toute sa vigilance, n'a rien entendu, le coupa Marion, c'est que la personne qui est entrée dans la chambre n'a fait aucun bruit. Les infirmiers, avec leurs semelles de caoutchouc, font couic-couic. Les patients en pantoufles peuvent se mouvoir sans faire un son. Le coupable fait donc partie des patients de notre étage ! Si seulement je pouvais trouver les caméras de sécurité…, musa-t-elle en lorgnant les coins de la pièce.  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est alors que les filles entendirent un froissement de papier venant du lit du mort. Gilderoy, irrespectueusement assis au pied du lit, parcourait éhontément le dossier de l'ex-malade, posé sur sa table de nuit.

— Regardez, dit-il quand Marion et Amorette le rejoignirent, il faisait partie du jury de la « Nouvelle Star Sorcière ».  
— Sur M6 ?

Marion balaya de la main sa dernière intervention, puis arracha le dossier des mains de Gilderoy.

— Il s'appelait Gauthier. …tait ici pour un traitement contre l'insomnie, qui le rendait de plus en plus renfermé. Et puis là, ça dit… Amorette !  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Amorette était en train de jouer avec la cuillère d'un bol de soupe, à moitié vide, qui reposait sur la table de nuit.

— On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Surtout pas celle des morts.  
— Dans certaines cultures sorcières africaines, cela est considéré comme une insulte aux esprits frappeurs.  
— C'est drôle, je reconnais cette odeur.

Marion s'empara du bol et regarda son contenu de plus près. La soupe ressemblait maintenant à une épaisse gelée verdâtre dans laquelle étaient figés plusieurs longs poils bruns.

— On dirait un concentré de Mouflask, un délice chez les trolls du Kilimandjaro, l'informa Gilderoy. Le secret de la saveur réside dans les poils de Mouflask, qu'on doit rajouter à la fin de la cuisson. Si on se trompe et qu'on rajoute des poils de Flaskmou à la place, le concentré devient mortel.  
— Eh bien, Gilderoy, vous semblez vous y connaître en concentré de Mouflask.  
— Eh bien puisque tu le demandes, c'est quand je cherchais le grand bison des pics sur le Kilimandjaro, j'ai dû m'arrêter chez une troupe de trolls, gardiens de la montagne, et…

Pendant que Gilderoy racontait son aventure à une Amorette bouche bée, Marion remarqua un petit quelque chose sur la robe de l'homme. Ça ressemblait à un poil brun. Pourtant, Gilderoy était blond. Amorette avait les cheveux blancs, et le poil était trop court pour venir de sa propre tête. Gilderoy avait-il accueilli quelqu'un dans sa chambre hier soir ? Ou bien…

— Je sais ! s'écria Marion avant de sortir de la salle en courant.  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Marion ouvrit la porte de la chambre en face de la sienne et entra dedans, suivie de près par Gilderoy et Amorette. Elle arrêta quelques instants, chercha l'effluve puissant de la soupe, et la suivit jusqu'à une armoire fermée à clé.

— Vous avez une épingle à cheveux ?  
— Tiens, dit Gilderoy en en sortant une de sa poche.

Marion traficota quelques instants avec le cadenas, qui finit pour s'ouvrir avec un déclic. Elle jeta le cadenas sur le lit et ouvrit toutes grandes les portes.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Amorette en s'approchant.  
— Un chaudron – Marion se pencha et plongea un doigt dans son contenu, le ressortant couvert de poisse verdâtre et de quelques poils bruns. – Qui contient du concentré de Mouflask ! Et je suis prête à parier que ces poils sont des poils de Flaskmou.

Gardant quelques poils dans sa poche et s'essuyant le doigt sur sa robe, Marion retourna dans la chambre du mort à toute vitesse.

— Mesdames et messieurs ! Après de longues investigations, je suis certaine d'avoir démasqué le coupable de cet affreux meurtre. J'ai même des poils pour le prouver. Il faudra les faire analyser pas les médecins légistes. Le coupable, en fait, n'est autre que… Gilderoy Lockhart !

Elle se tourna vers lui et le désigna du doigt. À sa grande surprise, Gilderoy ne tenta pas de s'évader, mais lui adressa un large sourire. Les infirmiers qui se trouvaient dans la chambre applaudirent avec ferveur et les lumières se remirent à briller à pleine intensité. Le vieil homme à qui Marion avait parlé plus tôt avança de quelques pas, un large panier dans les mains.

— Au nom de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, aile asile, je félicite mademoiselle Marion Cotillard d'avoir résolu le mystère de notre joute de Meurtre et Mystère annuelle. En cet honneur, nous lui offrons un panier de gâteries, gracieuseté de Honeydukes.

Les gens applaudirent une nouvelle fois et le mort se releva, son visage reprenant une couleur et une taille normale. Marion sourit et, alors que tout le monde retournait vaquer à ses occupations, repartit vers sa chambre.

Un peu plus tard, elle avait déballé une Chocogrenouille et tentait maintenant de la faire sortir de sous la commode, où elle s'était cachée.

— Ces gens, vraiment, marmonnait-elle en envoyant des chaussettes à la friandise, qui sautillait pour les éviter. Tous des fous. Croire à la sorcellerie, franchement. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir la conspiration…


End file.
